Lukragg the Unsleeping
Lukragg was a former General from the civil war that disbanded the ancient, barbaric tribes of wild Orcs in favor of founding a civilized nation, the Kingdom of Crag, and learning to coexist with the rest of mortalkind. However, General Lukragg was fighting against the idea of such a kingdom, content with the age-old savage ways of his people. When the wild Orcs lost, Lukragg sought another cause, and founded the Dragon Wings, a relatively recent band of terrorizing Orc Sky Pirates. Lukragg was defeated and slain by the Protagonists in Wrynn and Albert's prison (see The Ascendant) after successfully bonding with Albert. The Spirit of Albert then passed to his second in command, Murag. The Dragon Wings The Sky Pirates are active participants in slave trafficking, and raid and pillage unsuspecting cities using the airship technology they purchased from Kazamaran Gnomes. Their Headquarters is build in the long-since collapsed remains of the old Human nation, deep within the tropical rainforests of the East Continent. Dark creatures from another realm serve the Pirates, though they themselves have little control over what happens each time they call upon them. Fears Captain Lukragg the Unsleeping, worst of the wild Orcs, ruthless leader of the Dragon Wings, king of the underground and the skies... Lukragg-of-many-titles fears no one. Except, that is, for his second-in-command, First Mate Murag. Murag is the only Orc who appears capable of having any sort of sway with the creatures from the portal. At least, they don't try to eat him when he walks by... and while that hardly means they'll do his bidding, it is far more than anyone else has achieved. No one on Tirisea can hope to challenge Lukragg the Unsleeping - of this, he is confident. But the creatures from the portal are not of Tirisea, and they can challenge him. If Murag is ever able to fully gain their confidence, if they start to work together...then Murag can challenge him, too. And that terrifies Lukragg. Lukragg has, of course, considered simply killing Murag and being done with it - but unfortunately, Murag's rapport (such as it is) with the creatures from the portal makes him an invaluable asset that Lukragg simply cannot risk losing. Nor, frankly, does he want to anger the creatures, on the off-chance they have any deeper connection with Murag. Lukragg speaks of this to no one--he wouldn't dare show weakness to his men. And if he were to tell anyone, they would likely think he's paranoid (which Lukragg cannot have; there can be no doubt of his ability to rule). They would say that Murag has no more control over these creatures than the itty-bittiest Orc baby does. They are utterly uncontrollable; everyone knows this. But Lukragg knows better. Quick Facts * Full Name: Lukragg * Sex: Male * Race: Orc * Age: X years old * Homeland: Formerly the mountains where The Kingdom of Crag now stands, currently the rainforest stronghold of his Sky Pirates * Occupation: Captain of the Dragon Wings (X years) * Family: ? Category:Characters